Dark Lovers
by Adellth
Summary: Un nuevo proyecto cae en las manos de nuestra protagonista y ella deberá intentar hacer lo mejor posible para demostrar cómo ser una buena actriz, además, debería ser más fácil porqué el personaje se parece a ella un poco ¿no?
1. Chapter 1

**Dark Lovers **

Un nuevo proyecto cae en las manos de nuestra protagonista y ella deberá intentar hacer lo mejor posible para demostrar cómo ser una buena actriz, además, debería ser más fácil porqué el personaje se parece a ella un poco ¿no?

**DARK LOVERS**

Los personajes no son míos, solo le pertenecen a los creadores. Por favor si les gusta esta historia díganmelo en sus comentarios.

Las partes que se encuentran en cursiva son sucesos pasados que le han ocurrido a Kyoko junto a otros personajes. En cuanto a las escenas de película se colocara [Inicio del filme] y toda esa escena en cursiva.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO I**

**9:00 pm, habitación de Kyoko.**

¿Quién la quería a ella? Kyoko se miró a sí misma. Casi no tenía trasero y apenas era copa b en sostén.

Todavía seguía siendo la flacucha fea que todos en su antigua secundaria hablaban sin parar. Al principio, pensó que Shou era diferente de todos los demás porque en sus canciones siempre había una parte de sí mismo. Esos fragmentos de él, la enamoraron constantemente y hasta una vez se identificó con una de sus canciones.

Un día, con la mano agarrando fuertemente su propia camisa. Por donde se encontraba la corona de los senos, ella se acercó con paso lento hacia Shou mientras, el practicaba distraídamente con su guitara sin percatarse de ella.

_ ._

_"Shou..."_

_El sonido de la voz de Kyoko, hizo que el rubio teñido diera un brinco asustado para luego mirarla enojado, haciendo que ella retrocediera tres pasos. _

_"¿Qué quieres Kyoko? Yo no recuerdo haberte llamado y sabes que no me gusta que me molesten cuando escribo" como las letras venían de repente, Shou no podía distraerse fácilmente con las cosas o perdería el hilo de lo que hacía y sería difícil recuperarlo. _

_Kyoko bajo la cabeza sonrojada, pero eso no le impedía hablar, por lo que le dijo su propósito "Yo quería saber que te llevo a escribir amate a ti mismo"_

_Esa canción fue la canción más vendida de la carrera del hombre. Por tanto era comprensible que sonriera ampliamente a la pregunta de su más grande éxito. Kyoko se podría considerar perdonada. _

_Para aumentar el suspenso. Shou con su mano libre, tomo el vaso lleno de agua que se encontraba en la mesa y bebió un trago para aliviar su reseca boca. A continuación, observo a Kyoko mientras, se acomodaba mejor en el mueble con su guitara. Más no dejo espacio para que ella se sentara. _

_Kyoko se quedó parada, pero no le importaba en lo mínimo. Solo quería que su pregunta fuera respondida. _

_"Muy bien. Hubo un tiempo en que me sentí como una basura e incluso te odie Kyoko. Tú eras buena en todo… eras perfecta. Hasta mis padres lo decían. Todavía estoy sorprendido que me hubieras seguido hasta aquí luego de que te lo había pedido. En lugar de quedarte en casa y seguir tus estudios. Sé que me amas y todo, pero… agh… no importa" Shou miro aburrido a Kyoko por unos segundos para luego cerrar los ojos al vez que se levantaba con su guitarra en una mano y en otro un pequeño librito que entre sus hojas sobresalía un lapicero. _

_Kyoko al ver como se dirigía a la puerta del apartamento, lo persiguió hasta llegar a estar a su lado y preguntar "¿No quieres quedarte? Ya prepara la comida para dos personas."_

_"No… tengo un volver. Nos vemos Kyoko"_

_Sin mirarla, abrió la puerta para luego cerrarla. _

.

Esa fue la antepenúltima noche que Kyoko estuvo con Shou antes de enterarse de su estado de sirvienta de su propia boca cuando él hablaba con la señorita Shouko, su representante.

Las expectativas hacia alguien pueden ser problemáticas y Kyoko lo supo bien en ese entonces, ya que ella le tenía una gran expectativa a Shou y al ver si incumplida su expectativa, no pudo evitar odiarlo con todo su corazón. Ella sabía que también era su culpa porque ella solo ignoro cuando veía a Shou besarse con varias chicas en lugares poco frecuentados en la secundaria.

Kyoko sacudió su cabeza de un lado a otro, intentando olvidar todos esos pensamientos que la perseguían e irse a su problema inicial. El nuevo papel que le ofrecieron en el nuevo drama y que será dirigido por el director Ogata. Ese hombre era el culpable de todo, olviden su apariencia angelical y su piel envidiable porque ese sujeto era un zorro atrapando presas como ella. Hasta Yashiro se sorprendió de como los atrapo. Quizás fue que bajaron la guardia por como él siempre ha sido en Dark Moon.

Esto también llevo a otro problema.

.

_"Kyoko-chan lo siento mucho. Realmente no esperaba esa clase de jugada del director Ogata" Yashiro hablaba mientras, ponía chocaba sus manos y ponía delante de su rostro, medio tapándolo. _

_"Está bien Yashiro-san. En si mejor dicho solo deberíamos decir que fue culpa del presidente de LME ¿quién pensaría que esa dos personas me apostarían?" Kyoko suspiro con cansancio a la vez que se recostaba en la pared. _

_Yashiro se mantuvo callado, pero recodo que el padre del señor Ogata era muy amigo del presiente, por lo que solo pudo gemir internamente._

_El problema no era el drama, pero era el papel. Kyoko no estaba tan segura como Ogata sobre que ella pueda interpretar ese papel. _

_Como china y Corea hacían de vez en cuando series basadas en algún manga que hasta ha tenido un live action ¿Por qué Japón no puede hacer lo mismo? El nuevo drama estaba basado en una novela muy popular de china llamada, llevar al esposo de las naciones. _

_Un peculiar nombre para una extraña, pero dulce novela que ha generado tanto odio como amor por sus lectores y el manhua que ni se diga._

_Una de las protagonistas, Sakura Takahashi estaba basada en Qio Anhao, una mujer dulce y enamora, pero que por diversos malentendidos que ocurrieron en su vida, además, de su cobardía termina teniendo una relación toxica con Kentaro Tsunemori y una falsa relación matrimonial falsa con el hermano de esté. Este drama estará lleno de un amor oscuro, pero dulcemente tierno. Odio y resentimientos en gran magnitud y hasta celos. _

_También habría algunas escenas un poco subidas de tono, pero ese no era el problema, el cual era que ella se encargaría de interpretar a este personaje. _

_Ante la tristeza de Kyoko, Yashiro intento animarla. _

_"No te preocupes Kyoko-chan que yo le pediré a Ren para que vaya a la audiciones para el protagonista masculino ¿Qué te parece? Así no estarás haciendo escenas con gente desconocida. Aunque te tienes que acostumbrar porque en un futuro tendrás que hacerlo en la pantalla con otra gente. Es un trabajo que exige. También mira el lado bueno, ya no tienes personajes de villanos."_

_Kyoko se le quedo mirando sin expresión a su manager mientras, en su cabeza se imaginaba a un enojado Tsuruga Ren regañándola por no ser profesional. Después de unos minutos de silencio entre los dos, Kyoko comenta. "Sabes Yashiro. A veces no sé si te agrado o no. Si Tsuruga se presenta como el protagonista. Estoy segura que mis días no serán buenos."_

_Yashiro la miro sorprendido luego comenzó a silbar y mientras, la miraba inocente. _

_Kyoko sabia el porque de esa mirada. _

_Ese hombre sabía. _

_"NOOOO…"_

_Al verla gritar, Yashiro actuó rápidamente y le tapó la boca con la mano a la vez que veía a los lados a ver si se acercaba a alguien. Como todo estaba despejado arrastro a su protegida hacia su carro en el estacionamiento. _

.

Kyoko suspiro pesadamente para luego mirar al espejo de su habitación con determinación. Ella iba a ser lo mejor posible para el papel que se le otorgo. Asi que sin más abrió el guion y comenzó a estudiárselo.

A ella, ya no le importaba ya quien sería el protagonista masculino. Haría un trabajo que Tsuruga no pueda evitar alabar.

* * *

**6:00 am, frente de Dayurama**

Cuando llego Yashiro, Kyoko abrió la puerta de atrás.

"Hola Kyoko-chan" Yashiro saludaba desde el asiento del conductor. El hombre como siempre estaba elegantemente vestido y bañado de perfume que llenaba las fosas nasales de Kyoko.

"Hola Yashiro-san" respondió la pelinaranja mientras, abría la puerta de atrás del carro, el cual se montó sin siquiera pensárselo mucho.

"Mogami-san buenos días "una voz ronca llego al oído de Kyoko, por lo que en modo automático se giró en su dirección y observo a Tsuruga Ren, su sempai respectado.

Ren tenía la camisa manga larga desabotonada hasta el pecho, mostrando un poco de su bien formado cuerpo. Sus pantalones y zapatos marrones combinaban muy bien con su camisa blanca. Tenía un estilo bastante diferente a lo usual… casi como Kentaro Tsunemori.

"Hoy inician el casting" Concluyo Kyoko luego de detallar a su sempai, el cual asintió perezosamente. Después los dos se mantuvieron en silencio pensando diferentes cosas.

Kyoko en particular estaba en un revoltillo de emociones. Si todo salía bien entonces, actuara con su sempai y quizás aparezca la mujer de la televisión con la que hubo un beso. Ese último pensamiento, la hizo enojar un poco, haciendo que se le oscureciera el rostro.

Tal era su enojo que sin mucho pensamiento, le soltó una pregunta a Tsuruga que se quedó sorprendido.

"¿Te gustan mayores?"

Tsuruga la miro sorprendido para luego recomponerse y decirle "No pensé que me preguntarías por la mujer que me beso"

Kyoko comenzó a filtrar un poco de su personaje Natsu, por lo que su mirada se vio un poco más provocativa y cuando sonrió, el brillo de sus labios era bastante notable para Tsuruga. "Tu diste tu punto de vista de lo último que paso con Shoutaro. Una por una no es trampa ¿O sí?"

"Vaya. A la gatita le salieron los dientes" decía el alto hombre mientras, se intenta acomodar un poco en ese reducido espacio. Ren estaba seguro que si Yashiro no estuviera manejando, los estuviera mirando sin pestañar.

El susodicho se encontraba en shock en el asiento del conductor, sin decir ni una palabra hasta que proceso lo que dijo su nuevo cargo. "En realidad esa mujer fue la que decidió besarlo. No fue culpa de Ren y creo que podemos sacar algo de esto, por lo que por favor no lo comentes con otras personas. La relación de Ren con esa actriz es falsa."

Kyoko al escuchar las palabras de su representante provisional se quedó sorprendida y no pudo evitar enrojecer avergonzada ¿Cómo ella podía atreverse a desconfiar de su sempai así? "Tsuruga-san por favor… castígame como crea por esta transgresión"

Poco a poco las lágrimas de Kyoko llenaron sus ojos, haciendo un poco incómodo a Tsuruga que no podía evitar preguntarse qué imagen tenia de él en su pequeña mente femenina.

"No te hare nada, pero por favor piensa mejor de mi Kyoko" respondió cansado el actor masculino. Ya debería estar acostumbrado a las rarezas de la chica, pero a veces estas sobrepasaban los límites de cordura.

"Tsuruga-san no es necesario que intente obtener el papel de Tsunemori. Creo que puedo manejarlo sola. Desde ayer en la noche me he estado aprendiendo el guion"

"Independientemente de todo. Tsunemori es un buen papel y me gusta. Quiero hacerlo"

Como Tsuruga se notaba a leguas que no cambiaría su opinión, su compañera solo se limitó a callarse y rogar al cielo que no le dieran el papel a su sempai.

No es que Tsuruga Ren era malo, sino que Kyoko no sabía si podría aguantar su corazón las acciones románticas del hombre que le gustaba.

* * *

**2:00 pm, Lugar de filmación**

Kyoko cerró los ojos un momento para luego abrirlos de nuevo, pero no como la miembro de love me sino como un la ninja femina que intenta cumplir una misión.

.

**[Escena que se filma]**

_La ninja herida se colocó en una posición básica de taijutsu enfrente de su oponente que tenía su kodachi firmantemente agarrada. Él bastardo se la había logrado quitar durante la pelea, la cual era complicada porque el era más grande que ella y tenía más masa muscular, pero eso a ella le importaba poco. _

_Como pasaron bastante tiempo mirándose, el contrincante se impaciento y alzo la kodachi para luego bajarla con mayor velocidad para intentar asestarle en la cabeza al ninja. Cosa que gracia a dios, ella pudo esquivar, pero le hirió el brazo derecho con un corte limpio en diagonal. _

_"La muñecas no deberían estar jugando estos jugos con los hombres…deberían ser otros ¿no crees?" Después de preguntar, el contrincante se relamió los labios mientras, la miraba de arriba abajo, notando que todas las proporciones del cuerpo de la hembra estaban en los lugares correctos. _

_La ninja lo miro asqueada, pero no derrotada. Este hombre pagaría por sus transgresiones hacia ella y su último suspiro tardaría realizarse porque antes tendrá jugar con ella el juego del cerdo que pide clemencia y el cerdo no sería ella. _

_"Me pregunto si el color de allí abajo es igual al de tu cabello. Por mi lado yo tengo una cabellera rubia como podrás ver, pero soy más oscuro en ya sabes dónde ¿Qué tal si nos vemos a la vez quer…"El contrincante no pudo terminar porque un repentino dolor llego a su cuerpo. Había sido apuñalado por detrás._

_Al ver como su oponente se quedó mudo, corrió hacia él y le quito su kodachi para luego clavársela en las partes íntimas. El contrincante no pudo pronunciar más palabras porque había cerrado los ojos y había dejado este mundo. _

_"Momiji… Te descuidaste" comento el que apuñalo al contrincante. _

_"No, el extranjero era bueno" bramo enfada._

_"¿Por eso le quitaste eso?"_

_"¿Quién lo manda a querer lo que no puede?" _

**[Fin de la escena]**

.

"¡Corten! ¡Bien hecho equipo! "exclamo el director con gran gozo. A pesar de que el actor secundario se había desmayado porque pensó que le habían quitado realmente sus bienes preciados. Claro que la sangre era sangre falsa que salía de sus pantalones porque no le iban a pagar millones de dólares solo para quitarle sus bienes personales.

Cuando la ninja escucho la orden, cambio su postura y volvió a ser la Kyoko de siempre. Sus ojos eran grandes y claros, despidiendo inocencia. Muy diferente a Momiji que miraba a todos con ojos fríos y calculadores.

Algunos del equipo se acercaron al pobre hombre tirado en el suelo para auxiliarlo. Cuando pasaron al lado de Kyoko, la miraron un momento para luego cargar al hombre inconsciente en una camilla y llevárselo.

A Kyoko no le importaban muchos las miradas de los demás, solo le importaba saber el final del casting de Tsunermori. Así que se dirigio rápidamente hacia su camerino, corriendo hasta llegar a él y abrir la puerta.

Grande fue su sorpresa cuando se dio cuenta que Tsuruga Ren no fue aceptado como Tsunemori, pero un hombre llamado Tachibana Mahiro.

* * *

**2 semanas después **

**8:00 pm, casa de Tsuruga**

"Tranquila" el hombre dijo en su oído para luego rozar sus labios, deslizándolos desde oreja hasta su cuello. Esto causo que Kyoko tuviera escalofríos en todo el cuerpo. Más no se alejó, ya que era necesario acostumbrarse para su nuevo drama.

El hombre conocido como Tsuruga era todo un maestro de lo que querían las mujeres. Así que ensañarle a Kyoko agradables sensaciones era pan comido para él.

Si prisa unió sus labios a los de ella y con su lengua comenzó a pedirle paso a su pequeña boca, la cual se abrió ligeramente. Poco a poco comenzó a pobra todos los rincones de su boca. Ella trataba de corresponderle, lo cual resulto muy lindo. En especial cuando ella tomo su cabeza para acércalo más a ella.

Cuando el aliento volvió a ser necesario, separaron sus labios para luego volverlos a juntar. Tsuruga durante esto, coloco la mitad de su cuerpo sobre Kyoko, quedando ella inmovilizada y con los brazos de aquel hombre a su alrededor.

Kyoko se sentía muy bien, pero también la entristecía ¿esta era la única manera de esta así con el hombre que amaba?

Kyoko no pudo evitar soltar una lágrima.

Tsuruga se dio cuenta de eso, por lo que se detuvo y le seco esa pequeña gotita.

"Vamos por la primera escena de ellos ¿Qué tal?"

"Si"

"Toma la sabana de la cama y quítate la camisa junto al sostén"

"¿Eh?"

"Ellos estaban desnudos porque tuvieron relaciones sexuales durante toda la noche" comenzó a explicar Tsuruga mientras, se quitaba la camisa, mostrando su tonificado pecho con seis cuadritos muy bien definidos.

"Está bien"

Cuando el hombre se quitó sobre ella, agarro rápida la sabana y se fue al baño, encerándose más tiempo de lo usual, pero se encontraba muy nerviosa.

En el momento en que salió había dejado ser Kyoko, ahora era Sakura y ella fue la mujer que se acostó al lado de Kentaro.

.

_ [Practica]_

_La suavidad y la calidez de la colcha hacia que Sakura no quisiera despertarse en lo más mínimo. También estaba el factor del aire acondicionaba que la adormecía más. Como estaba medio dormida y despierta, solo se acurruco más en la parte más cálida de cama y que extrañamente tenía ¿latidos? _

_Sakura con todo el sobre esfuerzo humano que tenía en su cuerpo abrió un poco los ojos, los cuales veían borroso y poco a poco observo una carne blanca como la leche._

_Kentaro estaba dormido a su lado y él estaba desnudo al igual que ella._

_Los ojos ámbar de Sakura, se abrieron enormemente con gran sorpresa. Esto lo había despertado por completo, ya que no era normal que su marido y ella estuviera en la misma cama luego de haberse casado hace dos meses. _

_Rápidamente Sakura se levantó como pudo y se llevó una sábana con ella para cubrir su desnudez, luego, corrió hacia el baño. Lastimosamente todo esto trajo como consecuencia con la ayuda adicional de un celular que comenzó a sonar y el movimiento de la cama, el despertar de Kentaro. _

_El miro la figura de esa mujer entrando al baño y de repente todos los recuerdos de la noche pasada se filtraron en su cabeza, haciendo que su expresión se vuelva oscura. _

_Agarro sus pantalones que estaban abandonados en un rincón y se los puso para luego correr hacia el baño, el cual abrió con un estruendo. _

_La pareja casada se miró. Uno con miedo y el otro con creciente ira._

_"¿Qué fue toda esa palabrería en nuestra primera noche? Sobre que no te acostarías conmigo" bramo el joven hombre furioso mientras, se acercaba a su esposa. _

_Esta última se pegó a la pared. Cosa que Kentaro aprovecho porque coloco su mano derecha en el delgado cuello de ella y comenzó ahorcarla. _

_"¡Quiero un papel en soles perdidos!" exclamo la chica. No era lo que ella quería decir, pero no quería decirle su motivo, además, ella también había tomado muchas copas anoche. _

_"Ya veo "comento Kentaro, dejando salir un gran reproche en su voz._

_Sakura continuo "No he tenido un papel decente desde mi debut como actriz. Toma esta noche como que te estoy devolviendo el favor"_

_Como ninguno siguió hablando, se hizo un silencio incomodo, pero rápidamente fue despejado cuando el hombre concluyo "Muy bien. Te ayudare"_

_Kentaro se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, dejando una Sakura completamente desolada. Ella amaba a ese hombre, exactamente desde hace trece años. _

_[Fin de la práctica]_

_._

Tsuruga fue al mini-bar que había en su apartamento y se sirvió un whisky y el tomo un trago. La oscuridad de Kuon apareció de nuevo, pero podía controlarla más fácilmente. De repente en su mente apareció, la chica que está en su habitación semi- desnuda y sonrió gentil cálidamente por el tesoro que obtuvo.

Había sido una sorpresa cuando la había visto en frente de su apartamento. Toda impaciente y rogándole ayuda para su papel. Él estaba encantado porque ella quería que el fuera su primero en todo. Aunque ella no lo pensó de esa manera al principio, pero al iniciar las escenas comenzó a darse cuenta. Al principio se resistió, pero pronto se comenzó a acostumbrar.

Recordó lo que Yashiro le dijo esta mañana y no sabía cómo comentárselo a ella.

.

_Yashiro miraba con miedo al extraño espécimen que estaba en la parte trasera de su coche. El ambiente era tenso hasta el punto de ser un poco sofocante. No todos los días Tsuruga Ren estaba tan de mal humor que su propio representante pueda notarlo. _

_A veces la gente tenía que quedarse callada para salvaguardar su vida, pero lastimosamente ese botón no estaba prendido en esos momentos para Yashiro Yukihito que pregunto lo impreguntable "¿No dijiste que no te importaba que tipo de chico aparezca frente a Kyoko? Ella todavía sigue siendo parte de la sección de love me"_

_"Lo sé, pero horrible ese actor" respondió sin mucha emoción. _

_"Bueno. No creo que este tan mal, además, si quieres sentirte mejor ellos no tiene química. El director Ogata no sabe qué hacer al respecto"_

_"Siendo él, continuara con la misma pareja porque no hay otra queja"_

_"¿Realmente estas tan seguro?"_

_"¿Por qué dices eso?"_

_"El actor renuncio esta mañana, por lo que me llamaron ya que quedaste en segundo lugar en la audición. Por suerte todavía nos has firmado para actuar en Ojos de Angel. Así que mejor recupera tu rol de caballero Tsuruga que mañana temprano tenemos que ir al set de filmación" Le comenta Yashiro._

_._

"Tsuruga-san voy a hacer la cena" la voz de ella lo saco de su ensoñación e hizo que girara la cabeza hacia ella.

Ella lo miraba un poco enojada a la vez que miraba su vaso de whisky, haciendo que se sintiera un poco nervioso.

* * *

Este fue el fin del capítulo uno


	2. Capitulo 2

**Amantes oscuros **

Un nuevo proyecto cae en las manos de nuestra protagonista y ella debe intentar hacer lo mejor posible para demostrar cómo ser una buena actriz, además, debería ser más fácil porque el personaje se parece a ella un poco ¿no?

**Amantes oscuros**

Los personajes no son míos, solo le pertenecen a los creadores. Por favor si les gusta díganmelo en sus comentarios.

Las partes que se encuentran en cursiva son sucesos pasados que le han sucedido a Kyoko junto a otros personajes. En cuanto a las escenas de película se colocara [Inicio del filme] y toda esa escena en cursiva.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO II**

**3 semanas después **

"Se debió haber hecho la prueba de la química" comento un productor.

"Si" respondió varios a coro.

"Ellos tienen mucha química" comento otro productor.

"¿Esta serie será clase C o B?" pregunto un asistente, pero fue ignorado.

"La pasaran a los 6:30 pm. La hora perfecta para los trabajadores cansados que deseen ver algo de televisión acostados en su cama o tirados en el sofá"

Muchas preguntas y respuestas se han entre los productores junto al director. La escena que habían hecho un momento los había emocionado otra vez. Sabía que tenían la perfecta pareja matrimonial para este drama.

Todos elogiaron el buen ojo del director Ogata al elegir a Kyoko, omitiendo que él no había elegido a Tsuruga como Kentaro.

No es que el director no le había gustado la actuación del actor número uno de Japón, sino que él quería unas caras nuevas para su proyecto. Sabia de Kyoko por una recomendación de una amiga que estuvo involucrada en el PV de Fuwa Shou y que bueno que hizo el caso, ya que pudo crear un lugar para vivir la Mio de esa chica, Dark Moon.

A pesar de Tsuruga Ren era una cara vieja en el mundo del espectáculo, él le hizo ver una Ogata que realmente con esa escena que su química con Momose no se comparaba con la que tenía con Kyoko y que él no había tenido todo su potencial como ahora.

Tsuruga todavía tenía potencial para ser un mejor actor y eso era realmente atemorizante con lo bueno que es ahora.

[Escena Filmada]

_Sakura entro corriendo a la casa, quitándose de forma desordenada los zapatos, los cuales permanecerán desparramados y mirando en diferentes direcciones. Ahora eso no era importante, sino ver a Kentaro._

_Cuando llegó al cuarto, acercó más a la cama donde reposó Kentaro hasta llegar a él y tocar su frente. Sakura se sorprendió, su mano parecía hielo comparado con el frente de su marido falso._

_"¿Te habrás tomado algo?" murmuro ella para sí misma mientras, se alejaba de hombre para luego ir hacia la cocina a buscar el medicamento junto con un poco de agua, luego, al cuarto e intento de darle el medicamento al enfermo, pero el no escuché, por lo que puede que esté medio dormido o casi inconsciente._

_Intento darle el agua, pero al ver que no tragaba y se cae un poco de su boca, mojando así su blanco cuello y camisa. _

_Al final solo le quedo hacer su última opción con modificaciones, ella se metió la píldora en la boca junto con un pequeño trago de agua. Más no se lo trago, sino que en vez unió sus labios a los del hombre acostado en la cama mientras, subió un poco la cabeza de este con una mano y con la otra, le hizo leves caricias al cuello. Todo esto ocurrió, cuando su lengua trabajaba en la píldora fuera de la tragada por su paciente._

_¿Quién diría que el hombre se despertaría después de tragar la píldora y se aprovecharse inconscientemente de la situación? El hombre al verla junto a él, con sus bocas juntas y su lengua en su garganta, movió su lengua con la de ella para que jugaran juntas._

_Kentaro jalo a Sakura, haciendo que esta cayera sobre él._

_Como había poca distancia entre sus cuerpos, Kentaro puso sus manos en las caderas de la mujer y siguió brindando hasta que el oxígeno fuera de otra vez necesario. _

_Él amaba a esta mujer. Así que no importaba si esto solo es una fantasía producto de su fiebre. La iba a disfrutar porque él era solo un pobre diablo que siempre parecía que no tenía a nadie cuando se sentía de estar enfermo o herido._

_En su dolor y delirios, grabar cuando la conoció en secundaria y ella era toda hermosa, deslumbrando a todo hombre. Ella era de primer año y él era de tercer año de secundaria. La primera vez que la conoció fue en un día lluvioso y Sakura estaba mojada de pies a cabeza._

_A diferencia de Kentaro, Sakura estaba atónita y no comento nada, incluso cuando Kentaro la dejo en su lado de la cama. _

_Cuando Sakura reacciono, tocola cara Kentaro. Se consideró tan indefenso y delicioso mientras, estaba de esa forma. Su piel brillaba con el sudor provocado de la enfermedad._

_Hipnotizada con su apariencia, toco sus bíceps con sus dos manos para luego alejarlas completamente avergonzada._

_Él la miro sin ese porte frio que siempre llevó, solo con la mirada del viejo Kentaro de secundaria. Aunque ahora había un rastro de cansancio._

_Al final Kentaron, coloco la mitad de su cuerpo sobre ella y comenzó a besar su cuello. _

_Sakura sabía lo que esperaba a la mañana siguiente, pero no le importaba porque realmente quería volver a ser una mujer amada por el hombre que amaba. _

[Fin de la escena]

Después de esa escena ninguno de los dos protagonistas se miró y hasta estaban en lados opuestos del set. Ya el director y los otros habían notado, que siempre pasaba esto era cuando ocurría una escena que pedía más emociones de los actores. Ellos siempre necesitaban tiempo para recomponerse y seguir actuando igual.

Claro que eso solo duraba un tiempo, ya que a la hora del almuerzo.

"¿Solo estas comiendo eso Tsuruga-san?" Pregunto con enojo la joven a la vez que le quitaba la bandeja al actor y le agregaba otras cosas más para descontento de este.

"Mogami es que no tengo tanto apetito" se quejó el castaño.

"y se puede saber ¿Qué desayunaste en la mañana para estar tan lleno?" le lanzo otra pregunta mientras, alzaba una ceja. Dios mío, cuando se veía que mejoraba este hombre entonces, volvía a desmejorar. Por eso no había que tenerle la más mínima confianza.

"¿Sabes qué? Solo me quedare callado porque tu no aceptaras nada de lo que yo te diga y solo te quedaras con tu propia opinión respecto a esto"

"Si, mejor guárdala. Nadie la necesita" La grosera respuesta sorprendió al actor que solo atino a agarrar su bandeja cuando Kyoko se la ofreció para luego seguirla, esperando que ella tome la comida que ella comería para luego ir a sentarse juntos. El representaste de ellos dos se sentó con ellos y parecía completamente acostumbrado a sus argumentos.

En un cierto momento de la comida, Yashiro comento "Kyoko-chan te llego una solicitud de un comercial. Al parecer, les gusto tu angel y Natsu. Como siempre de lo malo, pueden salir cosas buenas"

El drama en donde Kyoko interpretaba a la antagonista, Natsu. No le iba también en cuanto al público. Aunque eso no quería decir que los actores no pusieran su corazón. Bueno, en el caso de los antagonistas era así.

"¿De qué trata el comercial?" pregunta curiosa Kyoko mientras, mandaba una mirada al plato de Tsuruga, comprobando cuanto había ingerido.

"Trata sobre mostrar una colección de joyas, la cuales fueron creadas a base del tema ying y yang. Tú serias el yang, la que representa todo lo malo, la villana. En cuanto a la otra compañera, seria el ying seria y todo lo bueno. Usarías joyas negras, pero hermosas. Me dijeron que tendrás puesta una peluca que te llegara a hasta los tobillos y usarías un vestido de su elección"

Al escuchar, que querían que ella representara otro papel de villano. No le agrado para nada Kyoko, pero iba a seguir lo que dijo su padre Kuu y lo haría. Así que manteniendo una cara desanimada le dijo a Yashiro "lo voy a aceptar".

"Excelente. Cuadrare todo para que no choque con las grabaciones de Dark Lovers" contesto el representante.

"Muchas gracias Yashiro-san"

"Es mi trabajo"

* * *

**Una semana después **

Kyoko miro el reloj de su celular, orando porque una mina de cobertura llegara rápidamente. Estaba completamente asustada de uno de los productores del comercial que estaba trabajando. El hombre al principio actuaba bien, pero luego la comenzó a ver de una forma no muy sana y hacia ver a los Beagles como decentes.

"Kyoko-chan ¿estas allí? ¿Podemos hablar? Soy el señor Kurasawa"

Al escuchar esa voz, los vellos de Mogami se erizaron y se quedó pegada contra la pared. Ese sujeto le había dado algo porque su cuerpo se sentía cada segundo más caliente de lo usual.

Posteriormente se escuchó como intentaron abrir la puerta, forcejando. Quizás el destino fue misericordioso con ella, ya que aparecieron dos rayitas en su móvil. Kykoko no escatimo el tiempo y llamo a una de las personas en que tenía mucha confianza.

Al miedo de ser escuchado, susurro con los labios casi pegados al celular "Yashiro-san tengo miedo ¿puede venir aquí a buscarme? Creo que me dieron algo raro… Me encere en mi camerino por seguridad"

"¡¿Qué?! Ya voy para allá. No te muevas de allí y no le abras la puerta a nadie"

La respuesta del hombre fue tan tranquilizadora que Kyoko gano un poco de coraje para levantarse y colocar un silla debajo del picaporte, obstruyendo el paso de alguna persona que consiga la llave.

Los ruidos en la puerta se volvieron más fuertes hasta el punto de ser más ensordecedores. Hubo uno en que el hombre detrás de la puerta gritaba "SINO ME ABRES, OLVIDATE DE SER LA ACTRIZ DE ESTE COMERCIAL O DE OTROS. NO ERES TAN BONITA O UN ANGEL DE VICTORIA SECRECT PARA HACERTE LA MOSCA MUERTA"

Kyoko no respondió, solo se sentó en una esquina con el celular en el corazón, esperando a que llegara alguien a salvarla.

Al final los golpes se detuvieron y se escucharon pasos alejándose mientras, hablaba alto, diciendo "esa perra no sabe lo que le conviene"

Kyoko no podía respirar del todo bien y su ropa se hacía cada vez más caliente. Se recostó en el suelo mientras, esperaba la llamada de Yashiro o que gritase desde la puerta que era él.

Ella no sabe cuánto tiempo estuvo esperando, solo que cuando Yashiro y Ren la llamaron para que abriera la puerta, lo hizo con un sobreesfuerzo enorme, ya que sentía su cuerpo arder.

Ren la carga al momento de verla mientras, Yashiro tuvo problemas de la respiración regular, ya que parecía que había corrido un maratón al contrario del su aspecto masculino que parecía tan fresco como lechuga. Eso extrañamente lleno a Kyoko de calidez y también el sentimiento de que si no se agarraba de Ren entonces, se caería, por lo que no podía evitar colocar sus brazos en su cuello y abrazarlo fuertemente.

¡Qué grave error!

Los conductos nasales de Kyoko inhalaban el rico olor que él despedía y hacía que su cuerpo se excitara. Kyoko subió la mirada para ver qué tipo de expresión tenía el hombre, pero solo la miraba con preocupación.

"¿Qué sientes? Estas sonrojada ..."

Yashiro se acercó a ellos y puso una mano en el frente de Kyoko. Al ver, que no tenía fiebre o quebranto. Se relajó un poco, pero no lo suficiente porque no había determinado la causa aun. Como Ren lo miraba inquisitivamente, Yashiro dijo "no tiene fiebre, pero parece muy acalorada. Creo que es como dijo, la han drogado"

"Quiero irme de aquí" comento Kyoko con voz quebrada. Ella no parecía la misma, sus ojos estaban vidriosos como si estuviera a punto llorar. A Tsuruga se le partió el corazón verla así.

Yashiro rápidamente reunió todas las pertenencias de Kyoko y dejaron la habitación.

Como no había mucha gente en el edificio fue fácil caminar en los lugares menos transitados de gente. Los pocos que estaban allí solos los miraban con curiosidad, ya que era muy raro ver al actor número uno de Japón tenían estilo princesa a alguien.

En el ascensor la cosa se puso un poco intenso debido a que Kyoko el calor era tan insoportable que ella comenzó a intentar quitarse la ropa, pero fallaba por estar un estar un tanto desorientada gracia a la droga.

"Todavía tengo el vestido de media noche. Tengo que devolverlo sino ese señor puede decir algo contra mí ... como que me lo robe" comento Kyoko.

Al escuchar esas palabras, la cara de Tsuruga se tornó oscura. Se había estado conteniendo por Kyoko estar presente, pero ese productor no se salvaba. Kyoko estaba tan asustada que se le olvido colgar el celular, por lo que puedo escuchar todo lo que dijo ese hombre.

"Primero vamos al hospital"

"¡No! No quiero manchar la reputación de mi Sakura. No quiero ser conocida como la actriz que le gusta ser acosada"

"ESTO YA NO SE TRATA DE ESO. TE IBAN A VIOLAR Y NO HAY MÁS NO" la furia de Ren estaba al tope hasta el punto que Kyoko se quedó callada y Yashiro no comento nada. Ellos iban a ir al hospital. Kyoko estaba sentada en el regazo de Tsuruga mientras, Yashiro manejaba, ignorando la parte trasera y sintiendo lastima por su representado masculino. No todos los días la chica que te gusta esta drogada y quiere meterse en tus pantalones y manosearte como una pervertida.

Si, Tsuruga estaba teniendo problemas en cómo controlar a una Kyoko que se frotaba en contra de él y lo besaba cada que quería, además, de que quería quitarse la ropa. Las manos de Kyoko estaban fuertemente agarradas por Ren para que no lo toque en donde no debe. Así que todavía seguiría con la ropa puesta hasta que el autocontrol del hombre estuviera desactivado.

"Ren ... ayúdame. Tengo calor" susurraba Kyoko al oído del pobre hombre que quedo aturdido por no escuchar su apellido, sino su nombre.

"Mejor dime esto cuando estés mejor y yo con seguridad te dejo en mi cama por dos días" murmuro entre dientes el actor que no sabía a quién había ofendido por el éxito este desastre tan malo.

"Sé que soy fea y que tú quieres una mujer con un trasero más grande y unas paletas por senos" comento Kyoko con tristeza mientras, se agarraba los senos y se los apretaba un poco.

"No te voy a responder a eso Mogami-san. Ahora estoy tratando de ser un caballero" Ren no sabía si reír o llorar ante cuentos bromas celestiales.

"Tengo una petición"

"No te soltare las manos"

"No es eso. Es que hay algo en tu regazo que se me clava en el trasero"

"..."

Al escuchar esas palabras de la joven y notarial el silencio de su carga, el pobre conductor no aguanto más y comenzó a repasar fuertemente y como no quería chocar, tuvo que estacionar aún al lado de la calle.

"¿Él dijo ... algo malo?" pregunto Kyoko con voz entrecortada.

"Mogami-san cállate" Tsuruga solo quería que la tierra se lo tragara y no volver a salir. Él era hombre adulto, por lo que podría saber cómo controlar las hormonas, además, todavía no podría hacer eso porque Kyoko aún es una menor de edad.

Cuando llegaron al hospital, como Kyoko no eran tan conocidos como la reconoció y no hubo griterío con Ren porque se puso un sombrero, anteojos, un abrigo que le llegaba a las rodillas y tapabocas. Por suerte al llegar, la llegada a atender.

Para no perturbar, Ren y Yashiro se quedarán en la sala de espera. Hubo un largo silencio tenso y ninguno quería hablar, el primero porque en algún momento quería entrar en modo Kuon Berserker y el otro porque meditaba si quería sentir lastima o temor por su masculino.

"Ren estas asustando a todos los de la sala. Sal un rato y cómprale un poco de ropa a Kyoko. No creo que ella quiera andar con esas ropas por todos lados. A pesar de lo hermosa que se ve" Yashiro no sabe cómo pudo decir tantas palabras, pero sé cómo como un héroe que todo lo que puede y más cuando vio un Tsuruga Ren levantarse para caminar hacia la salida para cumplir el pedido.

Era tarde y todo estaba oscuro, así que la solicitud de Yashiro era bastante loca. Aunque había una tienda playera al lado del hospital, por eso Ren no se quejó. Caminar siempre había ayudado a despejar los sentimientos confusos de Ren. Primero tenia a Kyoko que muy probablemente no quería separarse de ninguno de ellos, así que Yashiro lo más probable es que deje a Kyoko en su apartamento.

Por suerte, la tienda todavía estaba abierta cuando llego y sin mucho pensamiento entro. Era pequeña, pero bien decorada y estaba pintada de un rojo salmón bastante encantador.

Tsuruga se acercó al primer escaparate y agarro dos vestidos bastante frescos, uno de color blanco y el otro blanco con verde. A continuación, le pago al vendedor que lo miraba con miedo. Bueno, no todos los días un tipo como él iba a esas tiendas con esas pintas que haría a Caín Heel orgulloso.

Cuando él se fue de nuevo al hospital, el vendedor pudo ser feliz de nuevo.

* * *

**En otro lugar del mundo, exactamente Hollywood**

Una mujer muy hermosa con el cabello rubio observaba un niño que estaba dibujando en el suelo. El pequeño tenía el cabello negro liso y sus ojos eran como el cielo.

Para la mujer, ese niño era él más hermoso del mundo.

De repente suena el celular, por lo que la mujer responde tranquila.

"Hola, Tina habla. Tiempo sin saber de usted señor Kuu y nada ha pasado, solo que la basura de Kuon no ha venido a conocer al hijo de su mejor amigo"

Tina era la novia del mejor amigo de Kuon. Para ella fue difícil perdonarlo porque prácticamente gran parte de la culpa de ese incidente se debía a él. Aunque él no fue el asesino de su novio, pero incito inconscientemente a toda esa situación.

Para Tina, ese hombre se merecía la culpa por todos estos años en que su niño no supo de su padre, pero ya todo quedaba en el pasado porque ella lo había perdonado.

"Señor Kuu por favor dígale que vuelva en algún momento. Quiero hablar con él" Siguió hablando tina por el celular. Aunque muy posiblemente vuelva a ver a Kuon, no se enamoraría de él. Tina negó con la cabeza ante tal error de su vida ¿Cómo fue posible hacerle eso a Rick que era un buen hombre? Ella se arrepiente toda su vida de amar a otro y hasta soñar que lo hacía con él en vez de su querido novio que la adoraba.

Lo bueno, es que nunca se le ocurrió terminar con Rick e intentar conquistar a Kuon, ya que sería muy difícil con su tipo de personalidad, además, Kuon quería a Rick. Así que ella tuvo que mantener esos sentimientos para sí misma.

Rick lo sabía, pero nunca comento nada. Él siempre fue el más agudo entre los tres en los casos de romance.

Kuon nunca se dio cuenta de cómo ella lo miraba o quizás sí y por eso también andaba con cualquier chica que quisiera. No era raro verlo con algún chupetón o pintalabios de mujer en su ropa.

Ahora, a Tina solo le importaba su hijo y más nadie.

**Dos días después en Japón, apartamento de Ren **

Kyoko miraba con gran sorpresa las noticias en la sala mientras, se comía un pedazo de torta de tres leches que ella misma hizo. Estaba encerada en ese apartamento desde que pudo salir del hospital. Ren y Yashiro le habían prohíbo que saliera, además, de que ellos se encargarían de la situación.

¿Cómo lo harían? Nunca lo dijeron como, solo que esperara. Al final, su eficiencia la sorprendió porque no todos los días que el productor de gran renombre salía en la televisión con varios casos de abuso sexual e incluso violación. Muchos del sector femenino cayeron encima de ese hombre.

Al parecer, Kurasawa Takeru tuvo una lucha con otra actriz de que él había abusado sexualmente. Nadie le creía a la actriz y la estaban destruyendo, llamándola regala y muchas otras cosas más. Ayer en la tarde, otra persona hablo y conto su historia de violación con ese productor y actor.

En el programa que vio Kyoko, pasaron a otra sección que entrevistaría a una de las chicas.

[Canal: E, Programa: noticias a toda bomba (Lo que ve Kyoko en casa de Tsuruga)]

_"¡Buenas días a todos los que nos ven!" Exclama con gran efusividad el presentador del programa. Era un hombre mayor bastante canoso y un poco relleno, pero no hasta el punto de ser gordo._

_A su lado, pero en otro sillón estaba una hermosa mujer de cabellos negros que caían como una cascada y unos ojos de igual color, pero mantenían una luz que la hacía parecer una muñeca japonesa moderna. _

_El presentador continúa hablando de buen humor "Creo que muchos conocidos a Mikoto Sawada de las películas creyentes del mundo y sol extinto. Ahora Sawada-san ¿Puedes hablarnos un poco sobre el problema con el productor Karusawa?"_

_La gente me criticaba y me decía que solo yo le conocí en los ojos y que era una mosca muerta. "_

_"Vamos a ver un poco del video de Makoto-chan que nuestros televidentes no se sientan tan confundidos" Dice el presentador._

_[Vídeo]_

_La actriz era muy hermosa. Tenía el cabello ondulado en un tono amarillo pálido. Parecía una princesa de un cuento de hadas, pero con un gran tormento en su rostro. Ella quería hablar, pero se llamaba por unos segundos hasta intentar de nuevo, lográndolo. Aunque sus ojos parecían aguarse._

_La habitación en donde estaba era un dormitorio con varios peluches, bastante maquillaje, entre otras cosas. La típica habitación de una mujer femenina._

_"Era la fiesta de Rumi-chan. Todos estábamos super emocionados porque ya había completado la primera temporada de la serie, tres veces te encontré y en la última te bese. La fiesta fue estupenda y baile con todos mis compañeros. El problema fue cuando subí… yo decidí volver a mi habitación a las doce porque estaba cansada mientras, todos los demás se quedaron para amanecer… ¿Quién diría que él me seguiría y hasta me mostrara su pene? Mira ese señor para muchos era como un padre y yo decidí callarme. Primero porque me daba vergüenza lo que me hizo y segundo porque pensé que no me creerían…Yo solo tenía dieciséis años y él tenía treinta y ocho. Ahora tengo 17 años… dure cinco meses acumulando valentía para poder decir esto."_

_Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de la actriz, botando todo lo que tenía almacenado. _

_[Pausa del video]_

_El presentador siguió a la cámara a la vez que dijo "también tenemos unos twits de quejas de varios actores y público en general. Voy a ir a leyéndolos a veces, se muestran en la pantalla" _

_Como hablaba el presentador, apareció la imagen de un twit en la pantalla. _

_"Nosotras las mujeres nos encontramos desprotegidas por quienes nos contrastan y no hay ningún protocolo de acción en caso de abusos contra nosotros. Necesitamos urgentemente herramientas para este tipo de cuestiones- Kamada Minako"_

_"¡Ya basta de darle la impunidad a esos bastardos! - María Yamamoto"_

_A continuación, el presentador miro a su invitada y dijo "ya no estás sola" _

_"Gracias" Respondió la actriz._

_"Muy bien. Seguimos después de los comerciales"_

[Pausa del programa]

Mientras Kyoko estaba viendo la entrevista, Tsuruga llegó a la sala de estar con la guía de Dark Lovers en una mano y en la otra una taza de café.

Para él también fue sorprendente que todo el internet se prendiera y esto le haría preguntarse que si no hubiera movido algunos hilos ¿Hubieran tratado a Makoto como a Mikoto? Quien sabe, pero al menos todo había resultado bien.

Cuando termino la entrevista, Kyoko se lo quedo mirando para luego decir "las dos no tienen tanto tiempo en el mundo del entretenimiento, por lo que es muy probable que la chica violada ... digo a Makoto ... la trataran igual que a Mikoto. Mientras ver dinero de por medio, muchos productores, directores y hasta actores callaran como si no es su problema "

"Aprendiste rápido Mogami-san" comento lentamente para luego beber un poco de su café.

"Hay muchas cosas que se dicen por los pasillos"

"¿Es así? Eso que quieres decir que sabes que Kino-chan un poco culpable por esto" pregunto de forma distraída e desinteresada.

"Kino? Espera es ... la sobrina del director y contra la que luche por el papel del Momoji" Mientras más hablaba, más blanca se ponía.

"Si ese hombre era un pariente de ella. Bueno, mejor dicho es un pariente de ella. Unas palabras aquí y encuentra con su familiar ... un Kyoko-chan la contratan en un rincón ... el trago que Kyoko-chan beba en el comercial tendrá un fuerte afrodisíaco… El tio tendrá una linda diversión "

"Tsuruga-san dime ¿me crees una cualquiera por pedirte que me enseñes esas cosas de pareja?"

"¿A qué viene eso?"

"Cuando decidí acercarme a ti. Me habían puesto algunos NG por mis malas acciones y también mi rigidez. El señor Tachibana me recomendó buscarme un novio, pero no quiero hacerlo. Yo ... todavía me acuerdo de la regla del corazón, pero también odio hacer las cosas mal. Siempre me gusta perfeccionarlas ".

"¿Es así? Entonces dejare mi cuerpo a tu cuidado"

Lo que dijo que había hecho sonrojar a Kyoko, que le dice "¡Eres un pervertido!"

"Yo no soy la que dice que quiere perfeccionar su técnica conmigo, pero yo prefiero que lo hagas conmigo porque te conozco y entiendo, pero otro puede llegar a sobrepasar los límites y hace las cosas que no quieres. Así que ..." , dejo su café en la mesa y se acercó a Kyoko, luego, le levanto la barbilla y cuando sus ojos se conectaron, él dijo "Así que no quiero verte practicando con otro"

A Kyoko se le erizo la piel de gallina cuando vio al emperador de la noche en el rostro de Tsuruga, era justo como el día de san Valentín cuando le decía que no dejase sucediera por segunda vez un beso con Shou.

.

_"Muy bien vamos a hacer la última de las suaves para luego iniciar con una de las besos. Comencemos" Grito Ogata todo emocionado. _

_Para calentar, el director había decidido no iniciar con las escenas de besos al inicio para que el corazón de todos estaríamos preparados. Así fueron con otras escenas que no requerían besos._

_[Inicio de Escena]_

_Sakura quedo hipnotizada al ver a su esposo dormir. Ya no la miraba con frialdad y rechazo, solo había calmado y relajo en sus facciones._

_En su despiste y su mal manejo de manos, se le cayó la crema del cuerpo que estaba poniendo en la piel. Esto provoca que ella se asustara, temiendo que despertase Kentaro de su sueño. Gracias al cielo no pasó nada, pero le dio valor para tener las agallas de acercarse a la cama y tocar su cara._

_Delineo sus ojos con sus dedos índices para luego dar leves acaricias con sus manos a las mejillas de él, luego, con su mano derecha rozo sus labios. Sakura quería besarlos, pero temía que él se despertara._

_[Fin de escena] _

_"¡Corten! ¡Hicieron muy bien la escena!" Exclamo Ogata al ver la escena, pero internamente solo pudo gemir. Los dos actores eran buenos, pero su no había equivalente a la química como había esperado, por lo que Ogata había decidido que podrían mejorar con el tiempo mientras, habían tenido las escenas._

_"Vamos con la última escena de hoy"_

_[Inicio de escena]_

_Sakura miro enamorada de un Kentaro. Ella estaba borracha y esta era solo una noche mierda en la que podía mostrarse como ella quería, como la amante este hombre. Él también estaba bebido, pero eso no le quitaba su atractivo. En si lo hacía más apetecible con sus mejillas suavemente sonrojadas y sus cabellos cortos desordenados, dándole un aire salvaje e inocente._

_Inconscientemente, Sakura comenzó a acercarse a él, moviéndose con sus pasos. Eso la haría sentir segura y sexy para lo que ella haría. Cuando llego hasta Kentaro, rodeo su cuello con sus brazos y puso sus labios sobre los de él._

_Un beso simple y puro, que luego cambio porque Kentaro saco la lengua para pedir permiso para entrar en la boca de Sakura. A la vez que pega a sakura más a él._

_De repente Sakura se queda rígida en medio del beso. _

_[Fin de la escena]_

_"¡Corte! Kyoko-chan ..." Dijo Ogata mientras, los observaba sin pestañar. _

_"Lo siento. No volverá a suceder" se disculpó Kyoko mientras, se inclinaba. _

_"Repitamos una última vez, luego, nos vamos", dijo el director Ogata al ver que ya eran las nueve de la noche en su reloj. _

_Lamentablemente durante la última escena tuvo otro altercado. Los dos chocaron los dientes, por lo que cada uno identificado su poquito de dolor._

_Tachibana no pudo evitar chasquear la lengua ante esto, pero no comento nada. Tanto Kyoko como los que pueden aprender a besar bien. Lo que nadie esperaba fue cuando Tachibana dio como unos cinco pasos, cayo inconsciente arrepentido, asustando a todos._

_"TACHIBANA-SAN" grito el representante horrorizado a la vez que corría con fuerza a su carga hasta llegar a él y cuando toco la cara de su representante se dio cuenta que estaba muy frio. Era probable que se le haya bajado la tensión._

_"El hombre en cuestión se había despertado al escuchar el grito, pero se consideró muy desorientado y borroso, por lo que solo se limitó a agarrarle la camisa al representante a la vez que dijo" Me siento mal "_

_Con ayuda del personal, Tachibana se llevó al remolque y lo acostaron en un asiento que se sentó como seis personas._

_Su representante antes de seguirlo compro un jugo de naranja y un chocolate en una tienda cercana. Como esto ya había pasado antes, tanto el representante como Tachibana sabían porque tenían esto. Después de diez minutos agonizantes, Tachibana comenzó a agarrar el color luego de beber el jugo de naranja. Durante el momento en que el representante le dio el chocolate, Ogata se acercó._

_"¿Cómo te encontramos Tachibana?" _

_ "Me encuentro bien, pero quiero renunciar. Escúchame por favor. No me habría metido en la película si no me hubiera gustado la trama. Ahora, mi problema es la serie en donde estoy ... se alargó y ayer a las once de la noche tomé un vuelo hacia Tokio para luego llegar aquí a las nueve de la mañana al estudio. También solo tengo estos dos días libres para Dark Lovers, ya que tengo que ir a Hokkaido el miércoles para continuar con la película Tres noches después de conocerte, la cual ya va por la mitad "_

_"Lo entiendo" Contesto Ogata._

_Tachibana asintió ya continuación llamo a Kyoko con una mano. Ella estaba entre el pequeño publico fastidioso que se formó y que querían saber cómo se sentían. Cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca, jalo para que él pueda hablar en su oreja "Ahora Kyoko. Sabes que no lo hemos hecho tan bien. Así que tengo que buscar buscar cómo arreglarlo cuando repitan todo. Para alguien que no tiene experiencia con los hombres es difícil jugar este tipo de escenas y solo pareces bonita cuando usas tanto maquillaje mm ... deberías buscar un novio igual de feo que tú ... así los dos se merecerían el uno al otro, además, que aprenderás más "Tachibana comento en voz baja para que solo fuera de ella la que lo escuchara. Él era un hombre hermoso que sin duda podría hacer a cualquier chica nena,_

_Kyoko se lo quedo mirando con una mirada impasible y ni se molestó en responderle. _

_"Recuerda cepillarte los dientes. A nadie le gusta el mal olor en la boca" Continuo el actor. _

_"Sigue primero ese consejo. Tu boca tenía un sabor raro y Tachibana cállate"_

_"Te lo digo como compañero y respecto a mi boca, es que comí atún encebollado"_

_Kyoko sabía que su compañero no tenía malicia, pero las ganas de darle un golpe no faltaban. _

_._

Kyoko suspiro cuando dejo de recordar el primer día de filmación de Dark Lovers.

Repentinamente le llego otro recuerdo, sobre que ella había prometido proteger su pureza, por lo que se desanimó a la vez que le entró una duda, lo cual rápidamente se la dados a su estimado senpai "¿Crees que llegare virgen al matrimonio? Es que mira como ando. Estoy besando con un hombre que no es mi novio "

Kyoko ni loca iba a agregar que le gustaba este hombre. Aunque era completamente cierto, pero prefería que piense que solo lo usaba, ya que él ya estaba en amor con otra chica.

Tsuruga parpadeo dos veces para luego decir "Para eso está la regla del corazón, además, en este medio ... sabes muy bien que cuando eres el actor ese tipo de escenas de arrepentimiento aparece. Aunque depende del drama. Yo por lo general solo agarro los de besos y algo ligero. Esta vez es la primera vez que tomo un drama más maduro. Ahora quédate tranquila, ya que ni que te fueras un metro en una película pornográfica ".

Kyoko solo tuvo sus ocurrencias, pero tenía cero habilidades con los hombres, por lo que podría decir que tenía habilidades de una recién nacida. Al final, Tsuruga Ren no podría ser considerado bueno, pero tampoco malo. Él solo quería todas las primeras veces de esta chica, además, quería su corazón. Tal vez con estas experiencias Kyoko puede notar los momentos de posesividad de Tsuruga, como el marco de su territorio frente a Shou después del incidente del acosador o la vez en que Kijima le había comprado ropa para la fiesta de Dark Moon.

Tsuruga pensó que si ella seguía de esa forma no sabría cuando el tiempo funciona sus sentidos lógicos sobre lo que debería decirle.

* * *

Puse a tina porque ella es especial para otros futuros capítulos. También vendran otros flash back, explicando con más detallalle la situación. Gracias por leer.


End file.
